custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrack (Oros)
Pyrack is a Toa of fire residing in the Oros alternate universe. Biography Simarly to most Matoran in the world of Orvos, Pyrack was constructed from the remains of dead agori from a previous war on a dying Spherus Magna by Mata-Nui. He and the rest of his kind were given a leader to trust and follow in the form of Artahka who began to almost immediantly build up a society for his followers, with Pyrack finding his confidence within a blade in this new world. Soon, Artahka would form the Crovian army to protect the Matoran, with Pyrack being one of its first members. As the years passed and the planet continued to die, relations grew tense with fear of extinction looming. Noticing this, Artahka began constructing plans to leave the planet in favor of a new home, a task that would take a immense amount of time to execute, and with few options of travel availible he opted to convert Mata-Nui into a carrier of sorts. The following years saw Pyrack and his comrades dedicate protecting his fellow Matoran while they worked. He would live to see many conflicts during this time, one of which involved a close friend of his known as Tanikii. Abilities and Traits Like most Toa of fire, Pyrack has the capabilities to channel the element of fire from within him whether it be in the form of a raging flame or a calming smoke. In addition to his heat-based powers; Talmok's tampering of his biology has given him control of the taboo element of shadow. These powers grant him the ability to bend darkness to his will, but at the cost of his sanity and morality being decreased every time he uses these powers. His Huna allows for him to cast himself within a veil of invisibility but while still casting his shadow. Tactical and assertive, Pyrack has all the makings and experiance of a great leader, with only his unstable temper and pride holding him back. The time he has spent in war have hardened him, making him one of the more resilient of the Outcasts, as well as one of their most experianced fighters. Despite his potential, however, he is often easily agitated by the minor things and his tolerance for mistakes and humility on his allies part is low. He will often find himself butting heads with Vintharn, the Outcasts actual leader who chooses to lead in a more forgiving route as opposed to his agressive ways. Relationships *'Vintharn-'''Although the two constantly clash over their methods of leadership, they both seem to share a vast amount of respect for each other and both equally care greatly for the team's overall well-being. *'Ghala'''-Ghala doesn't mind and actually enjoys Pyrack's company, but the feeling is not reciprocated. Pyrack finds her to be overly talkative, too extroverted, and somewhat clingy. Despite this, however, he finds her friendly nature and immense care for others admirable. *'Makanii'-The witty Toa of air seems to be the exact opposite of Pyrack, being laid back, playful, and calm. His constant banter and pranks constantly challenge Pyrack's temper, while his complete disregard for work or authority sometimes push Pyrack over the edge. The only thing Pyrack seems to enjoy from Makanii is his competitive nature as the two often challenge each other. *'Onatuu'-Despite how much he may not want to admit it, Onatuu is almost like an advisor to Pyrack. He keeps the Toa of fire in check when his emotions get the best of him, he steers him clear out of tense situations with his vast wisdom, and he's always there to talk to should Pyrack ever get too lonely. *'Elyna'-Considering that she barely speaks or presents herself to the rest of the team, Pyrack knows very little about her and pays even less attention to her. The air is awkward and dull between the two, although he is aware that her dedication to her teammates is strong, and that's all he needs to know.